


Evolution

by CheyanneChika



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't Ask, Drabble, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Gen, The Master (Simm) Likes the Teletubbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: The Master finds a new home.





	Evolution

When the Master sat up, blinking in the bright, cheerful and giggling sunlight, he found himself on a rolling bluff.  He shook his head and blinked rapidly until he saw rotund figures in the distance.

Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa and Po trundled up the path toward him to welcome him to their group.

"Evolution at its finest," he murmured.  He could develop a taste for custard, maybe fish fingers.  He was completely fine with watching the Teletubbies' stomachs until his next regeneration.  

"This should be fun."

Laa-Laa's stomach flared to life with snow than an image.  The Master accepted his custard.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching s03e12 The Sound of Drums and I thought, how isn't this a tag yet?


End file.
